


Puppy

by Dest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dest/pseuds/Dest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Скотти легко укладывается в сюжет одного из какого-нибудь комикса, которыми он так зачитывался в детстве. Вот главный герой средней руки неудачник, вот на него обрушивается супер способность, затем он находит любовь, а в конце торжественно убивает злодея, под аккомпонимент рыданий или воплей радости(тут уж как получалось). Вот только в его случае злодея торжественно убил не он, а Дерек Хейл, который со своей хмурой рожей тоже вполне мог претендовать на это звание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Музе, которая вообще не имеет понятия, что этот фик существует, но своими словами наталкивает меня на написание 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Кому это надо? 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Просто однажды я поняла, что не против увидеть этот пейринг :D

Всё предельно просто. Жизнь Скотти легко укладывается в сюжет одного из какого-нибудь комикса, которыми он так зачитывался в детстве. Вот главный герой средней руки неудачник, вот на него обрушивается супер способность, затем он находит любовь, а в конце торжественно убивает злодея, под аккомпанемент рыданий или воплей радости, тут уж как получалось. Вот только в его случае злодея торжественно убил не он, а Дерек Хейл, который со своей хмурой рожей тоже вполне мог претендовать на это звание.  
С самого его первого появления Скотт мысленно поставил между его именем и словом "проблемы" знак равенства. Тогда он ещё не знал, как к нему относится: как к союзнику, или как к врагу, но вот это маленькое равно прочно засело ему в мысли.  
Равно стало пожирнее, да и побольше, когда Дерек стал альфой, направо и налево, обращая одноклассников Скотта в своих бет. А затем вылезло огромными буквами заголовка, когда Скотт понял, что Стайлз, его лучший друг, которого как ему казалось он знал как облупленного, однажды вечером пришёл к нему счастливый и оттраханный, насквозь пропахший Хейлом.  
У Скотта было огромная проблема(наряду с недостатком сообразительности), о которой он и сам знал, но почему-то не пытался исправить. Увлекаясь решением одной проблемы, он абсолютно терял из виду остальные. И вот увлекшись поимкой канимы он как-то совсем упустил, что его бро встречается с небритым, вечно хмурым, волком-оборотнем.  
Скотту лишь оставалось разевать рот, как выброшенной на берег рыбе, потрясенно разглядывая, лихорадочно-блестящие глаза, искусанные губы и засосы, уходившие куда-то под ворот худи. Он ещё что-то говорил, отчитывал, напоминал о том, кто такой этот Дерек Хейл и что он делает, а Стайлз лишь похлопал его по плечу, произнеся: - "Я ему доверяю, бро и понимаю что тебе нужно время, что бы это принять..."  
"Не понимаешь ты ничего, не хрена ты не понимаешь"  
Билось в голове у Скотта.  
"Я был в тебя влюблен, чуть ли не с восьми лет, но усиленно старался думать, что это лишь бред, детская блажь. А когда понял, что нет, то запихал эти чувства глубоко глубоко потому что ты грезил и страдал по Лидии"  
Стайлз что-то убежденно рассказывал, приводил какие-то доводы. А Скотт стоял опустив голову, боясь что полезшие клыки и два угля вместо глаз выдадут его с головой.  
Был у них один пьяный разговор, наверно чуть погодя после того как они узнали, что Дэнни гей. Они сидели у Скотта в комнате и пьяные то ли от собственной смелости, то ли от тяжелого отцовского виски, говорили о том, с какими бы парнями они встречались, если бы, чисто гипотетически, были геями. Сейчас Скотт понимал, что Стайлз тогда нарисовал типичного Дерека Хейла, но тогда, запинаясь и краснея он спросил "А я похож на него?" Благо Стайлз был слишком пьян, что бы использовать свои хваленые мозги и не узрел в вопросе ничего подозрительного, поэтому спокойно ответил, потрепав Скотти по голове "Не бро, ты...щено-о-чек, а мне нужен был бы волк". Было почти что физически больно, но Скотт лишь натянуто рассмеялся и приложился к бутылке.  
После этого разговора Скотт смирился, перестал мечтать о том, как однажды признается Стайлзу, как тот естественно ответит ему взаимностью и всё будет розово и прекрасно, так розово и прекрасно, что аж блевать потянет. Потом появилась Эллисон и Скотти усиленно делал вид, что это его первая любовь, а не попытка переключить свой мозг с эротических снов с участием его лучшего друга.  
И вот когда уже Скотт убедил себя в том, что он любит Эллисон, Дерек Хейл, пусть и косвенно, но напомнил ему почему Скотти так боялся оставаться со Стайлзом в одной кровати.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
"В полном, всего лишь до безумия ревную тебя к Хейлу"  
Скотт поднял на него глаза и вновь с усилием нацепил на себя улыбку:  
\- Да, чёрт, к таким новостям готовят заранее...Фух, до сих пор не могу поверить...  
Уж что что, а идиом Скотт умел притворятся филигранно.


End file.
